


A Meteor among Stars

by PixieDragon8130



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, God Minho, Immortality, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mortal Chan, Not Beta Read, Reincarnation, Soulmates, but of old age, it's just how life is you feel, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDragon8130/pseuds/PixieDragon8130
Summary: Minho is a god who visits Chan every weekend to bring him flowers.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78





	A Meteor among Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is half based off a prompt I got from a prompt generator. "Suave god visits you every week to bring you flowers. He admires your bravery." Halfway through writing this I decided I would remake it into a Minchan piece.
> 
> Also please read the additional tags!! Hope you enjoy!

_Youth_

“It has happened before” Minho had told him. “I just never seem to learn. Your life is so short compared to mine. It’s like a meteor disintegrating while the only thing the stars can do is watch…” he trails off. It’s a metaphor he had used before in another time, as another person, with another love. Chan understood that time had yet to heal the nicks caused by previous meteors’ debris.

Today, Minho had met with him in a nearby park. The bumps in the wood of the bench dug into Chan’s thighs just slightly, but they were easy to ignore. The park was empty, just Minho and him sitting closely together. Chan wasn’t sure if it was Minho’s doing, but the summer heat didn’t feel as suffocating somehow.

“Why do you keep coming back?” Chan questioned, urging him to continue. Minho’s smile seemed more like a twitch of his lips, but Chan hadn’t missed it.

“Because, somehow, you’re brave enough to come meet me. As long as you come, I’ll make sure to meet you.”

Chan looked at the flower in his hand. Minho had brought a white orchid this time. He remembered reading somewhere that they were tedious to take care of. He held the pot tighter in his grasp and considered it proof that Minho was really once again here.

“I don’t think it’s very brave… Seems more foolish than anything if you ask me” Chan teased.

Minho chuckled, but Chan knew there wasn’t much mirth in it. When it came to conversations like these there rarely was. Minho laughed, but his expression was dejected. Weighed down by the knowledge of how quickly their time together would pass. For him, it would probably feel like nothing. Another meteor among the thousands of stars in his life. Chan knew he would never properly know what it’d be like.

“I think you’re braver than me” Chan started.

Minho side eyed him, curious as to where Chan would lead him. “Really?” he started “How so?”

“For being willing to fall in love again.” Minho couldn’t hide his wince, not from Chan at least. “You’re old” he continued― ignoring the _too old_ Minho whispered under his breath― “you’ve told me that already. And yet you’re willing to come down here and bring me flowers every week. You come and stay with me, learn about me. Another meteor you say? I’ve seen those before. The perfect example of something ephemeral” Chan laughed, but it was mostly to fill the silence while he chose his words carefully. “I can look forward to death once we part, but you’ll carry the memory of all those meteors forever. All those past lovers… I’m glad time hasn’t made you bitter. I’m glad you bring me flowers every week.” Chan turned to Minho. Although Minho’s expression was composed, his eyes were misty.

“I hadn’t seen it that way” he said after a pause.

“Stay with me, for a bit. Come back home with me. I’ll make you something warm.”

“I don’t really need to eat; you know that already,” but Minho was smiling again. Something halfway to genuine. Chan loved seeing it.

“I know, but humor me anyway, yeah? I look forward to our weekends the most. I like knowing that, for now at least, I’m the one you’re paying attention to.”

“You strike a hard bargain” Minho grinned, taking Chan’s hand “Lead the way, my love.”

Chan smiled and left a light kiss on Minho’s knuckles. “Home it is then.”

_Matured_

Minho came to see him every week without fail. Chan had asked about ‘godly duties,’ but Minho brushed him off. “I have eons for those anyway. My current priority is _you_ ” he would answer, and that would be that. As time passed and they got closer, Minho adapted himself to Chan’s schedule. The flowers were always there. Ever changing. Minho had brought Chan species he had no idea even existed, but Minho never failed to bring him a white orchid at least once a month. Deeming it too pretty a flower to toss, Chan would keep it in a vase on his windowsill at least for a week or two. The first orchid Minho had given him all those years ago sat proudly in his garden still.

Now that he had thought about it, Chan figured Minho would stay the same. His appearance looking ever youthful as Chan slowly aged. Knowing what to expect, Chan decided to take a good look at the god next to him.

Minho sat at the end of the couch, his back against the arm rest. He was drinking the tea Chan had prepared earlier and had a book propped against his knees. Chan lied against the opposite arm rest and at one point, Minho had intertwined their legs together. The sight was domestic and so very Minho, Chan could almost forget that the person in his living room was actually a divine being.

Chan stared shamelessly, admiring every curve and edge that made up Minho’s face. Truly something divine. It wasn’t long before Minho noticed his staring and looked up. “Like what you see?” He grinned at Chan.

“So far, very much” Chan laughed, “but… How come you’re aging?” Minho raised an eyebrow at him, clearly caught by surprise, but he was still quick to answer.

“I thought I’d at least give you the illusion of growing old with a lover.” Minho avoided Chan’s gaze so he took Minho’s hands in his own.

“Minho, look at me please” he started. He wanted Minho’s attention on him when he spoke “Thank you, Minho. That means a lot to me… more than I thought actually Even if you consider me a lover, I thought a god would be too prideful to do something so- so _human._ ” Minho tightened his grip around Chan’s hands and pulled them towards his chest.

“For you I would put aside anything” Minho made sure to keep his eyes level with Chan’s and Chan noticed Minho had that stubborn look in his eyes. The one he got when he’s ready to give Chan the world. “I would do away with my pride if it stopped me from being good to you.”

Chan couldn’t hide the smile that accompanied the warm feeling settling in his chest. “Thank you for loving me like this” he said sincerely. Where Minho was quiet gestures and favors, Chan was open praise and affection.

“Thank _you,_ Chan. For accepting my love and for returning it just as strongly.”

_Long lived_

Chan knew it wouldn’t be long. It was a Saturday and Minho always came. Even now, with Chan bedridden, he’d never miss a visit. Always with teasing jokes and a flower in hand to replace the one he had brought the week before. Minho had kept his illusion, aging along with Chan as the years passed. Chan appreciated it. Never told Minho how his eyes always gave away his true nature. They were still lovely, and they were bright, and they were young. It couldn’t be helped, Chan figured.

Like clockwork, Minho entered Chan’s room. An orchid in hand and youthful eyes that contrasted his aged smile.

“Somehow” Chan started “you are still just as handsome.”

Minho smiled at him and answered “I would say the same goes to you.”

Chan watched as Minho walked towards the flower vase on the window sill and replaced the previous flower with the white orchid. It was that kind of week then.

“Do you feel it? When people are about to die?” Chan watched Minho still, his back to Chan. “So, the orchid was on purpose this time” Chan sighed. Minho turned back to Chan and the sight broke his heart.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry” Chan half joked.

“It’s never easy” Minho answered. He walked towards Chan’s bed and sat beside him, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

“Thank you for staying by me, Minho… and for bringing me flowers of course. I look back at our memories fondly, you know.” Minho stayed silent, but his tears flowed freely now.

“Minho, can you do me a favor?”

“Of course, love.”

“I’d like to see the you from all those years ago. When we first met. When you brought me that first flower.” Minho bit his lip, but nodded.

a

“Close your eyes.” Chan complied, waiting with his eyes closed. He thought something in the room would change also. As if Chan would feel Minho’s transformation, but in reality, it was quick and it was silent. “You can open them” and there he was. A youthful face to finally match Minho’s youthful yet teary eyes. Chan lifted his free hand to Minho’s face and Minho was quick to press it against his cheek. His skin felt soft against Chan’s wrinkled palm.

“I love you. So much” Chan smiled. He couldn’t help but laugh a bit at how Minho looked away, cheeks warm and a flustered scoff.

“I know” he paused “I love you too.” Minho’s eyes were determined, but Chan could heat the quivering in his voice.

“Like a meteor disintegrating. That’s what you said all those years ag-”

“Stop. You know you will _always_ be more than that” Minho interrupted.

“I sure hope so” Chan laughed. “I gave you all my best years.” Minho’s smile was watery, but he nodded along. Chan hated tense atmospheres, and hated seeing Minho sad even more. He would take any chance he could get to make Minho smile.

“You say that as if all your years weren’t your best” Minho shot back. “Even just an evening with you was wonderfully spent.” Chan knew Minho was being a bit more dramatic on purpose and Chan appreciated it. Minho knew Chan hated serious goodbyes.

“I’m tired” Chan spoke. As Minho’s presence soothed him, the ache in his bones had reared its ugly head. “I feel like the only reason I can talk is you.” Minho was still crying, so Chan raised his hand in a halfhearted attempt at wiping them. “Never easy, huh?”

“Never easy” Minho repeated. “Chan, would you stay with me?” Minho begged.

“Stay with you? I feel like I should’ve asked yo-”

“As a god. As an immortal. Stay with me.”

“Ah” Chan went silent as he took in Minho’s words and expression. For the first time, Minho looked frantic.

“I don’t know, Minho. An eternity is such a long time… It honestly scares me.”

“Even if it’s with me?” Chan never thought he’d see Minho pleaded. It made him feel even more sorry for what he was about to say next.

“I’m sorry, Minho, but it’s not something I would want. I’m not as strong as you, not as brave” Chan sighed. Words felt heavier and heavier against his tongue. Minho gave him another small, watery smile. “It was worth a shot. You always say no anyway.”

Chan raised an eyebrow at Minho, pushing him to keep talking. “I hope you choose reincarnation again, Chan. I look forward to falling in love with you again in your next life.”

“Certainly” Chan breathed out. Minho’s words had quelled a fear that Chan hadn’t realized he was harboring. “I hope you keep bringing me orchids then.”

“When have I ever missed one of our dates?”

“Thank you, Minho.” It was nice having Minho’s eyes be the last thing Chan saw.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @: pixiedragon8130


End file.
